Hosting and maintenance of Medidata Rave was procured separately from the license. To date hosting and maintenance of Rave has been procured through a variety of contract vehicles. The CTSU primary function is to support the NCTN, ETCTN and other multi-center consortia. The CTSU contract is a logical solution for securing hosting and maintenance of Rave. In addition, to hosting and maintenance the NCI is interested in potentially securing and incorporating several ancillary software products to compliment Rave and improve multi-center clinical trial operations. The NCI would envision securing license, hosting and maintenance for approximately one to three ancillary products per year over the next 2 years. To successfully deploy each of these applications would potentially require procuring consulting, training and other support services for each product.